


A Turn Returned

by CadaverMidnight



Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Big muscle woman intimidated by cat woman half her size, F/F, FemWol / Y'shtola, Female Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Fingerfucking, Flirting, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Warrior of Light / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola Rhul, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverMidnight/pseuds/CadaverMidnight
Summary: Bruyn Falla, the Roegadyn Warrior, goes on a mission with Y’shtola after their previous encounter, and finds that 1) it’s hard to scout with a flirty miqo’te and 2) harder to confront her about it when she’s on her knees and her mouth is full.Follow up to https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180100
Relationships: Warrior of Light / Y’shtola Rhul
Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Turn Returned

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to Alone and Frustrated that I didn’t plan to write but here it is

Bruyn’s gaze scrolled over the shelves of the inventory room in the Rising Stone, seeing if there was anything she would need for her upcoming reconnaissance mission with Y’shtola. She sighed as she viewed the same potions that had never served any use and the weapons that couldn’t match what she already had. “Why do I even bother with this stuff?” she thought to herself.

As she viewed the crafting materials that she was unable to use, she heard the door to the stone room open and close, catching a glimpse of white ears and hair while straightening in recognition. Y’shtola turned into the aisle of shelves Bruyn was currently reviewing, a small smile on her face as she walked down towards her.

“Looking to be prepared for the morrow?” she asked as her gaze turned to the items, drawing closer to Bruyn as she responded. “Trying, but I always leave here without taking any items. Never anything I need.”   
  
Y’shtola nods in response, gaze still on the shelves before stopping immediately in front of Bruyn, creating little space between the pair and the shelves. “Well being certain in your preparations and what you want is always preferred to the alternative.”   
  
Bruyn feels the blood rushing to her face to make her feel flush at the contact, despite the previous night between them. “Um if you need something I can-”   
  
“No, no, i am merely searching myself,” Y’shotla cut her off. As she did, she bent over, placing her hips flush with Bruyn’s. “Only checking if there’s anything needed.”   
  
Bruyn’s pulse echoes through her body as she views Y’shtola from above, the contact of the Miqo’te’s posterior against her crotch a shot of pure adrenaline. “Fffffind anything?” Y’shtola straightened in a split second, and turned to face Bruyn just as quickly. “Not yet. Maybe later though,” she stated as her tail wrapped around the other woman’s leg.

“W-well let me know if you need-uh need anything,” Bruyn replied standing stock still, looking down at the woman and attempting to process the moment.

A clawed hand reached up to caress the woman’s defined jawline, as Y’shtola’s tail slowly unraveled. “You can be assured I will. Thank you.” She turned to walk down the aisle and head to the door, leaving Bruyn uncertain if she saw a self-satisfied smile before hearing the door open and close.   
  
“.... Im not sure im prepared for Y’shtola anymore,” Bruyn wondered, a tinge of fear and desire mingling in her thoughts   
  
-

The mission could have been called uneventful by Bruyn’s standards. No evidence of new Garlean troop movements along the ruins of Castrum Meridianum could be found, only random bits of metal and slag from Ultima’s destruction, not even a random monster to have her unsheath her axe.   
  
However, Y’shtola’s accompaniment made sure that it was anything but uneventful for Bruyn. Whether overlooking an area, checking tracks, or holding still to listen for noises that weren’t there, the Miqo’te took many opportunities to lean a little closer than necessary, having her tail caress and flick across her legs or chin, or whisper into her ear when crouched low. The constant beat of her heart attempting to escape her chest made her on edge during the entire time they were scouting the area.   
  
“This woman is trying to kill me. She wants to see my heart explode and fall over dead,” she imagined as she overlooked a crest while a tail crept under the skirt of her armor, feeling the bare skin it protected.   
  
As they returned to the Rising Stones, Y’shtola held herself high, while Bruyn kept her eyes low as she ruminated on a day of constant teasing. “A productive day, I’m inclined to believe,” Y’shtola stated in front of Bruyn, snapping her out of her daze.   
  
“Uh sure. No fights and no real threats found, which Alphinaud should be glad to hear of,” Bruyn responded as she followed. Their feet echoed against the stone floor of the entrance. Y’shtola nodded as she continued. “Despite the destruction, it was a lovely day to share some time with a.. Well I wouldn’t call you an eloquent travelmate, but you certainly made the journey…. Enjoyable.”   
  
Her words caused another rush to Bruyn’s face as looked up, seeing the Miqo’te’s tail swishing back and forth as she gazed back at the Roegadyn over her shoulder, a smirk confidently placed upon her face. The look sparksd something in Bruyn. She quickly marched next to Y’shtola, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, while she lead them towards the inventory room.   
  
“What? Did you realize you needed something after all?” The smile didn’t disappear from her face as she asked innocuously. “Yea. Some answers for one,” Bruyn answered as she pushed open the door. 

“What is going on with you? I haven’t seen you.. So aggressive before,” she begins to ask as she takes the Miqo’te to a back corner. “Feeling bashful? After last night?” Y’shtola lets out a small laugh as she turns to face the warrior. “You seemed so sure of what you wanted, what’s changed now?”    
  
Bruyn scoffed softly as she gazed away from the Miqo’te’s smile. “I had a bit to drink last night, I was… not thinking as much.” The answer caused Y’shtolas face to drop and an eyebrow to raise. “So last night was a drunken one time stand?” Bruyn looked up in concern as she saw her expression. “No! Well not if you didn’t want it to be! I mean-I didn’t mean it was just the drink just-You doing that is something that i’m not used to sober. And I don’t want to-to assume anything.”    
  
The grin returned to Y’shtolas face as she circled Bruyn, placing the Roegadyn between her and the wall, lifting a single finger to Bruyn’s chest. “So you aren’t as confident with other women as you were last night. You’re adorable.” Bruyn scoffed again as she avoids her gaze. “You make it sound as if i’m a blushing maiden.”   
  
“You are right now. You have been all day, at the slightest touch or whisper,” Y’shtola leaned her body against Bruyn’s as she spoke, watching the pale Roegadyn’s cheeks turn ruddy. “But I didn’t answer your first question did I?” Her hand traced from Bruyn’s chest to place itself at her waist as she fiddled with one of the leather straps. Bruyn froze as she waitedfor an answer, uncertain how to continue.   
  
Y’shtola’s voice dropped to a low murmur. “You seemed to enjoy yourself so much last night. But you never gave me the opportunity to return the favor, to enjoy myself as you did.” She moved her hand without looking, navigating the folds of the thick leathers the Warrior wears, and found the bare skin of her thighs. Bruyn shivers as her eyes dart to Y’shtola’s.   
  


“It didn’t help getting flashes of skin every now and then through the journey. What’s a woman to do?” She slowly dropped to her knees in front of Bruyn, who looked down at the woman, mouth agape, her breathing slow and heavy. “Y’shtola you don’t-”   
  
The Miqo’te slipped between the folds of the padded skirt before Bruyn can respond. She felt lips caressing her thighs, causing her to breathlessly exclaim and grasp what little hold she can on the bricks behind her. “My dear warrior, has anyone ever told you how well defined your legs are?” More kisses, the Miqo’te giving both thighs equal attention from her lips. “O-once or twice,” the only response Bruyn can muster.

Suddenly, she felt the kisses move north, the shape under her skirt moved, her temperature rose and her heart filling her ears. “Y’shtola-”   
  
“Shhhhhh,” she heard in response. “It’s my turn.” Bruyn felt the pantalones shifted off her skin, warm air on the hair of her sex, as kisses travelled closer and closer. A tongue circled the area between her thighs, ever so slowly tracing. Bruyn trembled at the pace, uncertain yet eager for what would happen next.   
  
A single gentle kiss.

She almost couldn’t stand it, almost exclaimed out loud, but instead her hand flew to her mouth and bit a knuckle. A chuckle came from below. “So eager. So sensitive, my Warrior. You are no blushing maiden, but you shiver at the slightest attention.”    
  
“Sh-shut up,” she retorted around her knuckle.

“If you insist.” A deeper kiss this time, tongue slowly but firmly dragging along wet folds. A single heartbeat boomed in Bruyn’s head. Y’shtola kissed at a leisurely pace, giving each part of Bruyn the attention it craved while taking her time exploring. Another booming heartbeat. Bruyn’s hand left her mouth to rest on the shape of Y’shtola’s head under her skirt. “Mmmmmm so eager.” She feels the tongue move deeper, the lips firmly planted, as Y’shtola continued her careful handling. Bruyn felt her hips grind against Y’shtola’s face of their own accord. A satisfied rumble from Y’shtola’s lips causing a vibration through her tongue. It was almost too much for the Roegadyn. Another boom, as something… awakened inside her.   
  
“Shtola…” Her other hand moved to tightly grasp the side of the Miqo’te’s head through the skirt, hips gyrating faster. A growl escaped her lips as the speed of her hips continued to increase, but stops as the Miqo’te pulls away. A deep groan from within the Roegadyn’s chest protests. “Slow, my warrior. I set the pace here,” The voice from below her skirt states matter-of-factly. “This is my time.” A kiss against the thigh. Breath inches from Bruyn’s lips. Bruyn’s grip tightened around Y’shtola’s head, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Her eyes took on a red glow. “Nnnnnnoooo.”   
  
She moved away, Y’shtola still on her knees, no longer hidden, a look of confusion on her face, which changes to one of shock. “Bruyn your eyes-” She’s cut off as the Roegadyn easily picked her up and threw her over the shoulder. Bruyn couldn’t tell if was her footsteps or her heartbeat that boomed as she moved out of the inventory and through the halls to Y’shtola’s room, further removed from the general housing as one of the Scions. “Bruyn?? What’s wrong? Are you all right??,” Y’shtola asked as they went. 

  
Bruyn easily kicked open the door, walking through as it swings wide, another kick to close it shut. While still not overly decorated, Y’shtola’s room contained more evidence of personality than Bruyn’s, various books stacked on tables, a small simple vanity… and a sturdier, larger bed than the one previously shared that Y’shtola is unceremoniously dumped on.    
  
“Bruyn, your eyes what is- _ Oh _ ...” As she turned over, she sees Bruyn bare from the knees up, having managed to remove the thick leather armor in a flash, with only her small clothes and boots remaining. Her chest heaved while the red glow continued to emanate from her brow, sweat trickling down her body. Bruyn moved over to Y’shtola, bending over the bed as she pulled Y’shtola’s face to meet hers. Y’shtola squealed lightly as their lips met, Bruyn placing heavy kiss after heavy kiss upon her, bites to Y’shtola’s lips interspersed between each.   
  
Bruyn let go, causing Y’shtola to drop back to the bed, and grabbed the collar of her coat to pull it quickly up and over her arms. She tossed it away, the undressing a momentary pause as she continued to place kiss after kiss upon Y’shtola’s lips, each gasping for air between each break.   
  
Bruyn’s hand lowered from Y’shtola’s head and found the clasp of her bralette, breaking the fragile metal, as it too was thrown away. Y’shtola exclaimed indignantly at the loss, which quickly shifts to surprise as her breasts are grasped and massaged by Bruyn’s large hands, nipples and areolas pinched and tugged.    
  
Suddenly, Y’shtola’s hands began to glow, and traced a pattern in the air. Bruyn feelt restraints wrap around her wrists and neck and pulled her to rest on the pillows left at the headboard. She resisted their hold of her, but the golden glowing manacles stayed firm as Y’shtola sat and straightened herself before turning to gaze at the restrained woman.   
  
“I knew Warriors were fierce of spirit, but it seems your training has further intensified yours,” she said, removing Bruyn’s boots before straddling the woman’s waist, and then taking a moment to gaze at her struggle. Bruyn’s hands only managed to extend inches above the bed as they attempted to reach for Y'shtola. “Shtolaaaaa,” Bruyn pleaded.   
  
“As I previously informed you,” Y’shtola stated as her head lowerd to the bare abs of the restrained Warrior, lips gently hovering, as she placed the occasional kiss, “This is my time.” The touch prompted Bruyn to struggle more wildly, but the magical restraints held fast. “Mmmmmmmmorrrrrrre.”

“Soon, my Warrior. I promise.” Y’shtola gently murmured, as her hands found the claps of Bruyn’s own bralette, releasing her chest as they fell free of their prison. Y’shtola leaned back with an admiring glance, single finger tapping her cheek. “Well endowed and well defined. Aren’t I the lucky woman.” She lowered back, teething Briyn’s exposed nipples. The restrained woman arced her back against the bed at the sharp sensations, her hands clawing the air.   
  
“Such a greedy warrior,” Y’shtola noted from between the Roegadyn’s breasts, “Perhaps a kiss to sooth the savage beast.” Y'shtola rose to meet Bruyn as she pulled against the bindings around her neck and lightly kisses the Roegadyn as she makes her attempt to freedom. The light touch, a small reminder, seemed to calm the red-eyed warrior.

“I promise, you’ll get what you want. Patience, dear. Patience.” Y’shtola remarked as she trailed back down the defined musculature of her prisoner, leaving light kisses. Bruyn resisted less and less, her breathing more controlled as she watched the Miqo’te work. Down her clavicle, around the curve of her breasts, lingering around her abdominals, as she reached the wetness of her small clothes that remained. Bruyn gave a halfhearted attempt to resist her bonds as Y’shtola stared from below at Bruyn’s longing face.   
  
Y’shtola gripped the smallclothes with her teeth and ever so slowly pulled them down Bruyn’s long legs until they lay at her ankles. She travelled back up, leaving a trail of kisses, as Bruyn laid her head on the pillows, slightly arching her back in an attempt to move closer to Y’shtola. The journey took a moment, but the mounting demand in her loins made it seem an age too long for Bruyn. She gasped loudly as Y’shtola dragged her tongue across the folds of her bush.   
  
She kissed gently, dragging slowly, maintaining eye contact with Bruyn as she went about her task. Bruyn squirmed under her mouth as she gyrated her hips in a demand for more. Y’shtola maintained her speed as she continued to carefully probe her folds with a measured tongue.

“Shtola pleassssssse…” Bruyn groans as Y’shtola gives a long kiss, sucking to apply slight pressure, causing a long burn to fill Bruyn’s loins. “Mmmm like that?” Y’shtola knowingly inquired. “Pleaaaaaaase…” was Bruyn’s only response.    
  
“Since you asked so politely.” She returned to Bruyn’s lips and continued to pull at Bruyn’s folds, causing her to buck underneath the touch. Y’shtola gripped Bruyn’s ass as she maintained a measured pressure with her mouth, taking her time and humming with pleasure at each of the sounds and movements Bruyn made under her. The burning sensation spread through Bruyn’s loins, climbing like ivy.   
  
The calm that had fallen upon Bruyn burned away in the heat, as she attempted to break the restraints that held her down, but to no avail. The continued struggling brought a laugh from Y’shtola as she began to increase the pressure and speed of her tongue. The increasing pressure, the burning desire that filled her, proved too much to bear. The Beast Within ignited. 

An orange aura enveloped the pair swirling like a blaze as Bruyn’s crimson eyes burned a new flame. Bruyn jolted forward, the bonds of magic straining as the orange aura of the Beast Within wrapped around them, the magical tinkling now accompanied by a grating vibration. In the end, the bonds shattered, freeing the Warriors hands, which sprang like lightning to grab Y’shtola’s head, a surprised gasp leaving through her occupied mouth as the hands encircled her. 

Bruyn’s legs swung over, quickly flipping the pair and reversing their positions, as she straddled Y’shtola’s face and began grinding furiously, hands gripping the snowy white hair of her mount desperately. 

Sweat trickled down as Bruyn gyrated her hips against the prone tongue underneath her, grunts and moans as the burning blood within her began to reach a boiling point. Y’shtola clawed deep into Bruyn’s back, a desperate attempt to regain control as her muffled protests failed to reach the woman using her face so roughly. 

As she attempted to gain some control, Y’shtola also felt a mounting pressure within her, while being used in so thoughtless a manner. Bruyn’s folds grinding so violently against her tongue and lips in a savage need for release, the grip that the hands in her hair held, the blazing aura that enveloped and smothered her aether, rendered her powerless. In a way, she was more vulnerable than she had ever been, but She knew would never be in danger like this. The complete loss of control was… refreshing. She gazed up at Bruyn, resigned to enjoy the vision before her. 

Suddenly the blaze crackled and sparked to an inferno, causing Bruyn to throw her head back in a roar, her hips grinding deeper onto Y’shtola, hands clenched in her hair, while Y’shtola murmured in excitement as Bruyn reached her climax. Her nerves ignited, any remaining thoughts cleansed in a pure white fire as the pleasure raged under her skin, an exhilaration of pure joy and worship from her lips at the release given to her from the white haired vision beneath her. 

She arched backward, vibrating as her grinding stopped and she released herself on Y’shtola, who greedily lapped at the liquids running down her face, gripping just as intensely on Bruyn’s hips as the woman stuttered and jolted through the final throes, until nothing was left but the ragged breathing of both women. 

Bruyn quickly removed herself from her straddle, moved her hands under Y’shtola’s arms, and pulled her upward into an eager embrace, lips eager to taste Y’shtola’s. The Miqo’te wrapped her arms around Bruyn’s head as they embraced and deeply drank of the other in their kiss. Both women so enraptured in the moment, both so focused on being held and holding on, to wrap themselves in each other and the moment to brand it on their memories as a single pure spot in time. 

They gasped for air as they separated, foreheads resting against the other, Y’shtola able to see the reverence, the thankfulness in Bruyn’s eyes, Bruyn the wonder and longing in Y’shtola’s as each beheld the other. 

Bruyn was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry. I haven’t-My training to control the Beast Within-This hasn’t come up-“ Y’shtola silenced her apology with another kiss, firm in its assurance of the Roegadyn. 

“Shhh, my Warrior, my shining Warrior. There is naught to apologize. You were absolutely wonderful.” Her hand ran through the Roegadyn’s hair, brushing it with her nails, as Bruyn leaned into it and peppered the hand and arm with light kisses. 

“You are truly beautiful, Y’shtola. Truly.” Bruyn held the Miwo’te’s hand to her cheek as she speaks, eyes closed, focused on the contact of their skin. 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” she admonishes with a light chuckle before planting a light kiss on the gemmed marking in the middle of Bruyn’s forehead. “Come here,” she instructed as she leaned back, guiding the other woman down to rest on her chest. 

“.... I like this,” Bruyn whispered. “Not just the sex but… this.” Bruyn slowly wrapped her arms around Y’shtola’s waist. “This. You. Being here. I like this.”

Y’shtola’s hand continued to run through Bruyn’s hair. “As do I, Bruyn. Your presence is… assuring. Calming.”

“Mmmm,” Bruyn murmured into Y’shtola’s chest. “.... Y’shtola… what are we-“

A sudden rapid CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK of wood startled both to rise. The headboard of the bed fell back as the legs snapped off, causing the bed to slam against the floor. The mattress bent inward to their weight causing both to splay out in awkward angles until the dust and broken pieces of bed had settled. 

An awkward pause. 

“... I don’t know how we’re going to explain this,” Bruyn muttered somewhere in the wreckage. 

“Termites. And improper building materials,” Y’shtola answered, bringing a bout of laughter from both women as they scrambled to embrace the other for a few moments more.


End file.
